Fade Away
by Nitedream
Summary: My second Kyo/Yuki. OC self-insert is back. Kyo and Yuki get in a fight, now what? And what's with that squashed old lady in the road? T for safety, as always. Songfic of Fade Away by 12 Stones


_I need you to feel exactly like I do inside_

_But I feel so alone again_

"Yuki! Yuki, open the door or I'll smash it down!" Kyo's (only slightly muffled shouts came from the other side of Yuki's locked door, as the little rat laid curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest as if it were a lifeline. Yuki didn't answer the angry cat, instead, picked up his recently purchased cell phone and clumsily texted a friend.

"DAMMIT YUKI!" Kyo pounded on the door until it let out a clank sound. Wait...clank? Shouldn't it be crack?

"I have come to rescue you, fair maiden!" Kira's head popped up from the ladder she had propped against the side of the house, grinning madly as she looked into Yuki's room.

"Just get me out of here!" He told her as he threw a duffel bag through the window and started backing down the ladder after the crow. His door busted open just as they reached the ground. Kira allowed the ladder to the ground and abandoned it, instead, grabbing Yuki's hand and pulling him along to her parked motor bike.

_I try to find a better life_

_Somewhere far away from here_

"So, what happened, Yun-chan?" Kira looked back at her gray-haired passenger, as he was holding on for dear life at her crazy driving.

"Watch out, Kira!" Yuki yelled out. Kira's head snapped forward and she swerved to narrowly escape hitting a street sign. "Where are you taking me?"

"My place, where else? Don't worry! Hatori let me have my own place so I'd stop messing with him so much!"

Yuki sweatdropped and started to rethink his choice of savior. Haru would've been just as good...but he wouldn't leave until he ATTEMPTED to beat Kyo to a pulp. Notice the word 'attempted'?

"So, gonna tell me now?" Kira asked.

"I just...wanted to get away from Kyo for awhile..."

"THAT BASTARD DIDN'T RAPE YOU DID HE?" Kira yelled, looking back at him wide-eyed.

"Kira, the road!"

Kira ran over a poor little old lady with a ham sandwich before she managed to get back on the street.

Yuki sweatdropped and sighed. "Please keep your eyes on the road!" He pleaded. "I don't think my heart could take it. Or the little old ladies with their ham sandwiches."

"Old biddy should've gave me her sandwich then! I had to skip out on my lunch break to come get you!"

"I'm sorry..." Yuki looked crestfallen.

_But I need you to believe in me_

_But I won't be afraid_

"There. You take my room tonight, Yun-chan! Excuse the mess, I'm not used to anyone but Hatori coming over." Kira grinned stretching as she came out into the living room in her Chocobo pajama pants and red t-shirt. Yuki sweatdropped at her choice of fashion.

"Thank you, Kira-kun...I hope I'm not putting you out or anything."

Kira grinned and waved her hand to keep his worries away from her.

"No skin off my nose, Yun-chan! I was getting a little lonely without big brother around to get annoyed with me! He actually said I'm worse than Aya-chan! Can you believe that?"

Yuki smiled into his teacup.

"Wanna tell me why you wanted to get away from Kyo-chan?" Kira asked, her eyes steely as she smirked. Yuki put his cup down on the table and looked down, a bit depressed.

"He was...smothering me. Today, he got really mad because I was talking to Kakeru. He says flirting, but I was only talking to him, honest!"

"I believe ya, Yun-chan. Jeez, like I care what you do on your own time. So go on."

"Well, we haven't fought ONCE since we got together...but then, when we got home, he started yelling at me..." He unconsciously rubbed his cheek, where it still stung a little bit. It had probably bruised by now...

"Bastard hit ya, huh?" Kira closed ehr eyes, smirking as ehr eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me for a moment, I gotta run to the store. Want me to pick ya up anything?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you." Yuki smiled. Kira nodded and tossed on her shoes, completely forgetting she was still in her Chocobo pajamas. Oh well. The clerks are used to her popping in with all kinds of ridiculous clothes.

_Just because you don't need me_

_I will not be ashamed_

CRACK TH-WACK

"STUPID ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE MY BABY!" Kira held ehr baseball bat to the side after bashing it against Kyo's head

"I TRIED TO APOLOGIZE, BUT YOU TOOK OFF WITH HIM!"

"LIKE HE WAS GONNA LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM? STUPID BASTARD! I OUGHTA CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON! IN FACT! TOHRU-KUN GET A SPOON! SHIGURE, HOLD HIM DOWN!

"Isn't that little harsh, Kira-kun?" Shigure asked from behind his fan, actually a little scared of the DBZ aura she was emitting. Their teacups were even floating.

CHA-THWACK!

"Yuki is coming back tomorrow, and so help me, you better get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness or I'm bringing my chainsaw and-!"

Shigure slapped his hands over Tohru's ears to spare her, but she could still see Kira shouting random nonsense that eventually made Kyo's ears start bleeding. Shigure didn't release the brunette until Kira stormed out and Kyo was laying on the ground, twitching.

"Was it necessary to bring a baseball bat?" Shigure sighed and started poking Kyo with his fan.

_Just because you don't believe in anything that I say_

_Now I turn and I walk away from you _

_I won't fade away_

_I won't fade away again_

"YUN-CHAN~~! I'M BACK!" Kira called out to find the poor boy asleep at the table. She couldn't help taking a picture for blackmail purposes while going 'Awww~~!'. "Oh, Aya-nii is going to love this! I wonder how much I can sell it for? Well, theres always that fanclub at his school..." She started rambling to ehrself as she tossed the bag into the fridge and lifted the lithe boy to bed.

_I find you down the road that I have walked before_

_And I know you're alone again_

The next morning, Yuki woke in Kira's bed, his eyes blurred with white. After blearily blinking a few times, he heard the telltale crinkle of paper.

Kira had actually taped a note to his forehead.

What the hell. She must've did that with Hatori...or the other way around.

She snatched the paper off his forehead and looked down.

'**Got called in at work. If I'm not back within the hour, that means I didn't get fired! See you when you get home from school. Love, Kira-okaa**'

"She did not just call herself my mother. In a note." Yuki sweatdropped and sighed. Then smiled at the fact she probable had to carry him to bed last night instead of just throwing a blanket over him. As eh got ready, he looked back at the defenseless piece of paper, but jumped when it spontaneously combusted. He started freaking out, but since it just automatically just turned to ash, he left it as is and left for school.

_You try to find a better life_

_Somewhere far away from here_

"Welcome home, Yun-chan! Get your stuff ready, I'm taking you home."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Eh, something about Hatori worried about your safety, since I'm not responsible enough to handle our Koi pond or something like that. One time and he holds it over my head forever! Complete and utter bullshit, I tell ya! Anyway, I went over to Shigure's last night, and had a TALK with Kyo-chan-"

"You knocked him around with your bat, didn't you?"

"...maybe...BUT! He said he's ready to apologize and beg your forgiveness! So yay! Happy ending!"

Yuki sweatdropped at her grin, but was still troubled.

"LET'S LA GO!" Kira jumped up and grabbed her keys. She looked back at the depressed Yuki, her grin dropping to a small smile.

"Yuki?"

"Kira...can I move in here?" He asked.

Kira froze and frowned. "If you absolutely have too. But you still have to listen to Kyo grovel-" Her door was broken down, a pissed off cat on the other side.

"Yuki!"

Yuki looked up fearfully and stood up, getting ready to make a break for it.

"Hey! That's my frigging door!" Kira groaned, throwing him off it as if he were a banana peel and went out into the hallway to pull it back into place. Kyou took the opportunity to lock her out.

"Kyo...unlock the door." Yuki said lowly.

"Not until you hear what I have to say!" Kyo growled and stepped closer. Yuki back up against the wall, scared out of his mind and flinched when Kyo slammed his hand on either side of his head and pressed his body close to the shaking rat's.

Yuki's eyes widened more when his lips were captured by the orange-haired teen. Kyo pulled away and looked into the rat's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I truly am." He whispered. "Will you forgive me?"

"Kyo..." Yuki muttered, then nodded. He was pulled against a hard chest in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Yuki. Thank you."

A light knock sounded form the door.

"Can you let me back into my apartment now? Or are you gonna mess up my bed?" Kira's voice sounded from the hallway. Kyo looked back at Yuki with a twinkle in his eye.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, do you?"

Yuki smiled and lead him towards the bedroom. "She keeps lotion on her desk." He told his beloved cat.

"-And so, that's why I'm here." Kira finished telling her tale to the dog and Tohru-kun as she drank her coffee made by Tohru's loving hands. "Ah...marry me, Tohru!" Kira begged with sparkly eyes.

"You just want my little flower for her kitchen skills, don't you!"

"So not true! I also like her for her charmingly good lucks that my own would compliment!"

"My Tohru-kun!" Shigure hugged the poor girl.

And turned into a dog.

"Dammit, Shigure." Kira growled. "Just had to use your Zodiac against me, huh? Like anyone but Edgar Allen Poe would want a crow over a dog." Kira's head thumped on the table.

_But I need you to believe in me_

_You try to make me fade away _

_..::_OWARI::..

My god. I think this one is actually a little better than the last one, holy hell. And I didn't make Kira a Mary-Sue! Just an abusive pet-killer...poor Hatori!

Lulz, I guess you all can guess what Kyo and Yuki were doing in her bedroom. Yup! They played chess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Just Kira. And the old lady with the ham sandwich. *gets shot by old lady* Because I thought her up before I saw that Spongebob episode! Where are my royalties? *gets shot by Spongebob fans. Including my daddy*


End file.
